Knock Three Times
by KamiRoku213
Summary: Gilbert, a small town detective, has just moved into a new apartment. He's blissfully enjoying having no one else in the building when someone moves in below him. What will happen with this mysterious stranger who has a thing for dancing to sexy music?


When I first moved into my building, I was nervous about it being a duplex. That meant that there would be someone else living below me or above me. Quite frankly, I preferred living above because that meant that there wouldn't be anyone tramping around on the floor above me, so thank God I got the top floor.

It was a pleasant surprise to find out when I moved in that no one had the lower apartment yet. I was thrilled. I just sat back and enjoyed myself because I knew I could do anything I wanted without anyone getting mad at me for being too loud. I knew that someone would move in eventually, but until then I was going to enjoy the solitude.

Enjoy it I did too, at least for about three weeks. It was then that I found out someone was moving in. I was less than happy as you can imagine, but I decided to give it a chance because having a person below me couldn't be too bad, could it?

Wrong.

It was bad.

Every damn night I could hear the music blasting in my ears as I tried to finish what I had to for whichever case I was working on. I could hardly focus and always ended up in bed after midnight. It was pissing me off.

One night, after about a week and a half of this shit, I finally snapped. I was working on a heavy case load (someone had gone missing earlier today and it was my job to find her) when I heard the music come on. I ignored for as long as I could but eventually I just couldn't take it. A girl was missing damnit! How was I supposed to investigate the clues and leads to find her if I couldn't concentrate due to this loud music all night long? I threw my stuff down unceremoniously and marched out the door, down the stairs and to the door at the lower landing.

I knocked loudly, but it seemed as though my neighbor couldn't hear me (not surprising…that music was _loud_), so I opted instead to just enter. I didn't get any further than the front door before I froze.

There was a beautiful blonde. Dancing. In front of me.

Damn he was hot when he danced like that.

I had always suspected I was gay, or at least bisexual. I had never had any real interest in dating girls when I was growing up. In fact, the one and only time I actually went out with a girl was in high school my senior year.

My friends had convinced me that I needed to find a girl to take to the prom, so they told me take one of the Alice twins. They were called that because they both went by 'Alice.' They would never tell which one was the real Alice, or what the other's name was, and the only way you could tell them apart was one "Alice" had died her hair that year. I chose to take the brunette Alice, but when I showed up to take her, I was more interested in her brother, Xerxes. Too bad he was in college and dating a girl named Sharon.

I kept my mouth shut though, took her, and even gave her a quick kiss goodnight, but I knew there was nothing there. From then on I had decided what my feelings were towards the opposite sex, and it was even further by the young man dancing in front of my eyes.

He was dancing to Toxic by Britney Spears I realised after a moment. He was moving and swaying to the beat and _damn_ how could hips _do_ _that_?

I was hoping he wouldn't notice me, and thankfully he didn't, so I was able to just sneak out and close the door behind me. I slowly wandered back up to my apartment and sat down on the couch after walking through the door. I was in shock. There was a beautiful young blonde male just below my feet, and I couldn't do anything about it. Sure, I could imagine, but I didn't know anything about him. I tried to forget about him instead, going back to finding the young Miss. Ada Vessalius.

* * *

The next few nights were quite depressing, if I do say so myself. The music coming up through the floor was slow and sad, and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

I found out a few days later, when I found Ada. I had taken her back to her family after finding her (unharmed thank the Lord) in a cabin on the outskirts of town owned by Vincent Nightray, who turned out to be related to me (I'm not sure how, but we have the same last name so we must have some blood connection).

I watched as her uncle, Oscar Vessalius, who had come to me in the first place, wrapped his arms around her tiny figure tightly. It was almost as if he never wanted to let her go again, which he probably didn't. That was when I hear the shout. Someone was calling out Ada's name.

I turned quickly to see the blonde that I was so transfixed by run up and pull Ada into a hug that would have crushed her had he not been so small himself. I just stared sadly. Of course he wouldn't be interested in me. He already had a girlfriend, or at least that's what it was looking like as I saw him give her a small kiss on the cheek.

I walked away after a moment. Not once did the blonde approach me.

* * *

I listened to his happy and sexy music once more every night. I hadn't had any cases since the Ada Vessalius case and I was getting bored, and fantasizing over a guy I was never going to have wasn't healthy. It didn't stop me from doing it though.

All I could think of was those hips moving to the rhythm of the songs he was listening to and-

No. I had to stop doing that. He had a girlfriend.

Or so I thought.

* * *

I was downstairs on the lower landing checking my mail box when I noticed a letter that wasn't mine.

Oz Vessalius

It was addressed to this building, but they had put it in the wrong slot. So that was my dream boy's name…wait! Vessalius? Oh my God…he was probably that girl Ada's cousin or brother or something, not her boyfriend! After all, they did sort of look alike now that I think about it…I had new-formed hope and happiness within me at this news.

That's what started the dreams.

It started out that I was in his apartment again, watching him dance. Only this time he was looking at me. I had only seen his face once that one time as he engulfed Ada in a hug, but that was all it took. That face was permanently ingrained in my mind. That soft-looking blonde hair, that porcelain skin, those sparkling green eyes…

He pulled me towards the couch in the room, gently pushing me down into a sitting position. I just stared into those eyes as he backed away to turn the music on. Then he started dancing.

It never got any further than that for a few nights. On about the fifth night of these dreams, he ended up in my lap. The night after that, we kissed. A couple of nights afterwards, we were making out. I don't know how I was able to imagine making out with someone, because I never actually had, but apparently my imagination is wild.

I decided I needed to get to know this boy.

* * *

I followed him around for a while. Well not really followed, because I still did whatever I had to do, but I always managed to run into him wherever I went. If I kept this up, he was going to think I was stalking him! Not that he would because even though we crossed paths _a lot_, he _never_ noticed me at _all_.

I almost gave up until I heard the song he was dancing to that night. I didn't recognize it, but it was _hot_, and I could just picture him dancing to it.

It was probably that song and those images in my head that caused my dream that night.

The dream started out like all the others, him pulling me to the couch, him dancing, him ending up in my lap, then the most recent, making out. This time though, I felt his hands travel downwards towards the bulge in my pants. He popped the button open and pulled the zipper down achingly slow. I let out a gasp as he pulled me out.

I stared at him as he moved his mouth away from mine, moving lower and lower to wrap his swollen, pink-tinged lips around my-

I shot straight up out of bed, breathing heavily. Once I got control of that, I looked down only to realize that I had an aching hard on.

Holy shit.

* * *

I began literally stalking my young blonde obsession . Thankfully, he never seemed to notice…although I'm not sure if that's exactly a good thing. It kind of sucked that he never seemed to even know that I was there. He didn't even know me.

I found out a little bit more about him, like that he apparently went to the same high school as me (which I was highly surprised about), he did indeed have a younger sister named Ada, and he was…WHAT! Twenty five years old? How in the world could he be older than me? He looked like an eleven-year old milkmaid! (Which made me start thinking about how good he would look in a maid's outfit.) He still never even knew I existed even after finding out all of that though.

I almost gave up after a week or two, after all this wasn't going anywhere.

Then I saw him dancing again.

Damn him and his ass, and his hips.

I had just been coming home late after closing another case when I passed by his window and saw a flash of blonde hair. He was dancing to Peacock by Katy Perry, and he looked damn good doing it. I quickly ran inside before he saw me and practically flung myself into my apartment.

That was the night that changed everything. I was perfectly fine with just leaving him alone, but then he had to go and remind me of why I decided to stalk him to begin with.

It was also what caused the dream.

It went further during this dream than ever before. Instead of cutting off just as he was about to enclose me in his mouth, it kept going. I couldn't believe how good it felt, having him suck me off. I wrapped my hands into his wonderfully soft blonde hair and tried desperately not to thrust into his mouth.

I let him go on for a while, but I decided that I didn't want to come in his mouth. So, I proceeded to pull out of him as he looked up in confusion. I just gave him a quick kiss, tasting myself on his lips. We pulled at each other's clothes, both realizing where this was going. Soon both of our erections were free from their confines and I was prepping him, one finger, then another, then another. I wasn't sure where I got the lube from, but it was apparently on my fingers so that they slid in and out of him easily.

The next thing I knew, I was sure he was ready and lathered myself up before slowly pushing in, then moving in and out. I moved faster and faster, becoming aware of the moans and whimpers coming from Oz's mouth. These only increased as I moved at a certain angle. Eventually, we both gave into our urges, him coming all over my chest and his stomach.

We laid there panting for a moment before I pulled out began to cuddle with him.

"Oz, I-"

That was about when I woke up abruptly.

I slipped out to the mail boxes. I knew which on was mine, and which one was the landlord's. The only one left was Oz's, so I quickly slid the small envelope through the slot and went back up to my apartment to wait.

* * *

Had I noticed him? Hell yeah, he was kind of hot. I knew he had been following me too.

I had looked him up as well, and it turns out that he was in the year below me. I had almost asked him to prom, but I decided that it would be safer to take a girl. I had no idea what the town's reaction would be to two guys showing up together, so I took one of the Alice twins instead, I think it was the brunette? Or maybe it was the white haired one…I didn't pay much attention. I had been too busy checking out their brother and the other guys at the dance once we had arrived. If anyone knew I was gay, it was one of those two girls. They hadn't said anything though, so I guess I was safe. Now that I was older, I didn't care as much.

The thing was, I wasn't sure what I thought about him.

He had saved Ada, and he had helped out so many people in the town. However, he didn't have the balls to ask me out or something? I knew that's what he wanted, so why didn't he?

My prayers however were answered the next morning.

It started out normally, with me having some jam on toast, a glass of orange juice, and going out to get the mail. My schedule deviated however when I found the note.

_Hey boy whatcha doin' down there,  
dancing alone every nite while I live right above you?  
I can hear your music playin'.  
I can feel your body swayin'.  
One floor below me you don't even know me…  
I love you  
Oh my darlin'  
twice on the pipe if the answer is no.  
Oh my sweetness_

_*Knock knock knock*  
means you'll meet me in the hallway.  
Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show._

I began laughing as I recognized the lyrics to Tony Orlando's song. I guess it really did suit our situation. The question was though, should I knock on the ceiling, or the pipes?

I grabbed a chair.

* * *

I laid there in my bed, half hard thinking about what might come of this. I was almost asleep though due to being kept up wondering about what Oz would think of the note.

Then I heard something.

_*Knock knock knock*_

I smirked.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
